minecraftxbox360editiongameplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Xbox 360 Edition
This article is about the Xbox 360 Edition. For the mobile device version.Xbox 360 Edition Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition is the Xbox 360 version of Minecraft developed by 4J Studios in conjunction with Mojang and Microsoft Studios. Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition ''was announced at the 2011 E3 conference by Notch and Microsoft and was later released on May 9th, 2012 on Xbox Live Arcade. It is priced at 1600 Microsoft Points. The ''Xbox 360 Edition introduces new features such as a simpler crafting system, in-game tutorials, and split-screen multiplayer as well as online multiplayer for up to eight players over Xbox LIVE. Notch has stated that the Xbox 360 will be the sole console provider of Minecraft. Additionally, updates will be free of charge, much like on PC, and much like all other games for consoles. About The objective of the game remains the same as its original computer and Pocket Edition counterparts, where players can build virtual realities in a sandbox-like environment. The goal is to survive and build a house to protect yourself from mobs. MineCon attendees had a chance to play the Xbox 360 Edition before its release. The game was showcased as a playable demo at MineCon 2011 and was deemed a 'work in progress'. 4J Studios confirmed that it had all the features of the PC versionBeta 1.6.6 when released, and will later be updated. IGN also filmed a video at MineCon showing that the graphics look very similar to the graphics in the PC edition. Notch later announced the team developing the game would be 4J Studios. Daniel Kaplan tweeted about receiving an early copy of the''Xbox 360 Edition'' on September 7th, 2011. In October 2011, Microsoft said the release was planned for Spring 2012. On March 22nd, the official release date was posted by Larry Hryb, the Director of Programming for Xbox Live, as May 9th, and a few days before the game release, HatFilms released the official trailer for the Xbox 360 Edition. The game was officially released on May 9th, 2012, and set a new sales records on the Xbox Live Arcade, selling more copies in the first twenty four hours of launch than previous titles. Gameplay For the most part, the Xbox 360 Edition of the game is identical to the PC edition, but was released in an earlier version equivalent to the PC version Beta 1.6.6, than the current PC version at the time of release, 1.2.5. Version : The Xbox 360 Edition was released based on an earlier version of the PC edition (Beta 1.6.6), and therefore lacks some items and features, such as sprinting. The first update occurred on June 15, 2012, fixing minor bugs and adding minor features; it does not have a PC equivalent. *The player can optionally make use of Xbox Kinect functionality to assist in their gameplay, although Kinect functionality was not available at launch. *The Xbox 360 Edition doesn't make use of the standard crafting interface as in the original version, but still has similarities to the PC's 2x2 and 3x3 crafting grids. The interface doesn't require the Player to place items in the correct place in a crafting menu, but simply shows the blocks required to craft the selected item, and crafts it if the Player has enough blocks. *The game features split-screen functionality, however an HDTV with a Component or HDMI cable required for Split-Screen play. Split-screen functionality works with a VGA connection to a PC monitor as well as HDMI-to-DVI cables to a PC monitor. Up to 4 players can play in split screen*, as well as the possibility to play 8-person online multiplayer game modes in split-screen. *The Xbox 360 Edition includes a tutorial mode not included in the PC version of the game. This tutorial leads the player through the basics of digging and placing blocks, crafting, as well as building their first house to survive the night (video). *You cannot change a world's difficulty while in game. You can however change it when you select the world that you want to play. *You always begin a new world with a map. *Unlike the PC version, each world in the Xbox 360 Edition is currently limited to 1024 by 1024 blocks. This is approximately the size of an in-game map. It is expected, but unknown if the world size will be increased along with the updates that will bring the Xbox 360 Edition up to date with the PC version. Skins :Main article: Skin#Xbox 360 Default: There are currently 8 default skin types, all of which appear to have Steve's face, but wearing different outfits and skin colors. The following are available through split screen and online only. A skin out of the eight below is randomly picked upon joining a multiplayer server. As of 1.7.3, the skins are available to be chosen in the 'Change Skin' area of Help & Options *'P1' - Steve *'P2' - Tennis Steve *'P3' - Tuxedo Steve *'P4' - Athlete Steve *'P5' - Scottish Steve *'P6' - Prisoner Steve *'P7' - Cyclist Steve *'P8' - Boxer Steve The 8 default skins will be available to choose from at any time in update 1.7.3. 4J Studios are planning to release Skin Packs as downloadable content in the future. Each DLC Skin Pack will contain 40+ skins to choose from, from video game characters to regular skins like kings and wizards. Each Skin Pack will cost 160 Microsoft Points. A release date is unknown but it will be released around the time of the 1.7.3 update. More information can be found on the skins page. Controls : Xbox 360 controller controls In default settings, the controls are always displayed on the HUD. *Gameplay **'A' - Jump **'B' - Drop/toss item **'X' - Open up the crafting menu **'Y' - To open up the inventory **'LT (left trigger)' - To place block/use item **'RT (right trigger)' - To dig/use block/item **'LB/RB (left bumper/right bumper)' - To change the selected block **'Analog Sticks' - To look/move **'Left Analog Stick (pressed down)' - to change the viewing angle at another perspective (1P/3P/3P Front) **'Right analog stick (pressed down)' - to sneak/walk. *Interface (Crafting/Smelting/Inventory) **'A' - Pickup/Drop item **'B' - Exit interface **'X' - Take half of the highlited stack/Show information about the selected block/item **'Y' - Quick move **'Analog Sticks' - Move pointer/change selected item. Achievements, awards, and unlockables ;Achievements *'Taking Inventory' - Open your inventory. (10) *'Getting Wood' - Punch a tree until the block of wood pops out. (10) *'Benchmarking' - Craft a workbench with four blocks of wooden planks. (10) *'Time to Mine!' - Use planks and sticks to make a pickaxe. (10) *'Hot Topic' - Construct a furnace out of eight cobblestone blocks. (15) *'Acquire Hardware' - Smelt an iron ingot. (15) *'Time to Farm!' - Use planks and sticks to make a hoe. (10) *'Bake Bread' - Turn wheat into bread. (20) *'The Lie' - Bake a cake using wheat, sugar, milk and eggs! (40) *'Getting an Upgrade' - Construct a better pickaxe. (15) *'Delicious Fish' - Catch and cook a fish! (15) *'On A Rail' - Travel by minecart to a point at least 500m in a single direction from where you started. (40) *'Time to Strike!' - Use planks and sticks to make a sword. (10) *'Monster Hunter' - Attack and destroy a monster. (20) *'Cow Tipper' - Harvest some leather. (15) *'When Pigs Fly' - Use a saddle to ride a pig, then have the pig get hurt from fall damage while riding it. (40) *'Leader Of The Pack' - Befriend five wolves. (30) *'MOAR Tools' - Construct one type of each tool (one pickaxe, one shovel, one axe and one hoe). (15) *'Dispense With This' - Construct a dispenser. (20) *'Into The Nether' - Construct a Nether Portal. (40) ;Awards/unlockables *'Steve Gamerpic' - Mine Redstone for the first time *'Creeper Gamerpic' - Kill 10 Creepers *'Minecraft Exclusive (Wood) Theme' - Share a picture on Facebook *'A Minecraft Watch' - Play through 100 day to night cycles *'I Porkchop Minecraft T-Shirt' - Make a Cooked Porkchop *'Creeper Cap' - Kill a Creeper with Arrows